


laughter ringing in the darkness

by Krinos



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Dancing, F/F, set in some kind of au probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krinos/pseuds/Krinos
Summary: Chisato is resplendent in her lavender dress, lovely locks of spun gold falling between her shoulders, and Maya's unsure of how she's supposed to focus on something as silly as dancing.





	laughter ringing in the darkness

Maya felt her heart beating out of her chest as she cradled Chisato’s sides. _A left step, bring in the right foot, turn,_ Chisato’s voice rang out in her head as she nervously tracked their steps. Chisato huffed. Maya looked up from her stupor, and was surprised when her body continued to move on its own.

“Maya, dear,” Chisato let slip the smallest hint of a smile, “we don’t have to be _quite_ so perfect, here.”

“O-Of course,” she apologized.

It was difficult to do anything but, not when Chisato looked picture perfect. They were both dressed to the nines, of course, but Chisato looked as if she were plucked from the canvas of a portrait, perfectly groomed and striking in her posture. Her eyes dared not linger upon such brilliance, and instead found refuge in Chisato’s face.

“Is something the matter?”

Maya thought about her own dress, an unsightly frock of mint and dandelion.

“This music,” she confided, “it’s absolutely terrible.”

Chisato let out a most ladylike giggle, “Only you, Maya.”

She gave a small shrug, unapologetic, “This is _your_ birthday ball, Chisato. Surely you deserve nothing but the best.”

Chisato battered her eyelashes up at her, “You flatter me.”

"Of course not,” Maya replied, “It’s not every day you turn eighteen.”

Chisato craned her neck to look at the crowd, face pensive.

"You know, I’ve quite a few suitors here, all insisting on at least a dance with me tonight,” her tone was amused, almost conspiratorial, “I think someone might be getting a bit overzealous with the matchmaking.”

“You can’t blame them,” she caught Chisato’s attention again, “Only a fool would pass up an opportunity to get to spend time with the lovely Shirasagi Chisato.”

Chisato scoffed indignantly at that. Maya smiled, at that.

“Well,” she brought Chisato in and spun them around spiritedly, “I don’t suppose I could keep you to myself for the rest of the night?”

“If it were you,” she felt Chisato quieten, ever so slightly, “I wouldn’t terribly mind that.”

Silence descended upon them; Maya’s head swirled in a complicated storm of emotions vying for attention. She felt as if she had so much to say, so much to confess to the other girl, but the fragments of thoughts forming in her head refused to crystallize into anything. She saw nothing but vivid purple, and she thought of Chisato.

Of her laugh, tinkling and melodious, always setting her at ease.

Of her smile, dangerous and mysterious and magnetic, always managing to draw her in.

Of her face, suddenly inches away from her own.

Their lips found each others’. Maya felt Chisato’s breath against hers, took in the sweet scent of citrus, felt warmth running from her lips to her fingertips and then back the same way. Her head felt light and breezy and full of a happy buzz and she felt herself pulling Chisato closer.

And then, it was over.

They danced the rest of the song away, and at last Chisato pulled away with a short curtsy. Maya thought Chisato hadn’t been able to enjoy herself as she should’ve, with how fluid her body moved against her own janky movements, or how she had to stretch to overcompensate for her own missteps. She wanted to apologize for her own lack of experience, but that didn’t seem like the kind of thing Chisato appreciated hearing, and so Maya simply smiled back.

“Thank you for the dance.”

“It was my pleasure,” Chisato returned, eyes sparkling in the dim light, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I do have a suitor to attend to, though I dare say I’m not sure what to expect from her ‘boppin’ dance moves.”

She disappeared into the crowd, pink satin quickly blending into the sea of color. Maya herself turned and quickly found herself leaning against a wall, dizzy and short of breath and touching her own lips with an air of embarrassment around her.

**Author's Note:**

> just some cute Maya/Chisato


End file.
